


Sweet Deal

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny never agree on music. Until one day, they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a promptfic for the prompt: candy. Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated.

Music has been sort of an ongoing source of tension between them, ever since Steve had turned on _Sexy Eyes_ and _left it on_. They fight over the radio any time they're in the car for more than about five minutes, and it almost always ends in an argument or silence. It's just one more way that Steve manages to drive Danny crazy, and if they didn't keep having the same fight over and over again, Danny would be sure that Steve was just trying to rile him up.

But no, they can't agree on _anything_ to do with music. Danny flips the station, Steve flips it back. Danny pops in a CD to try to introduce Steve to something that's not completely heinous, Steve pops it right back out and cheerfully threatens to throw it out the window the next time Danny has it in. Danny had no idea that his musical tastes were so specific, had always thought he was good with pretty much anything, until Steve had managed to find and like things that made Danny's ears bleed.

The constant back and forth goes on longer than it rightfully should, because neither of them is willing to let the other have their way, nor, apparently, willing to ride in silence. Danny is pretty sure that, one day soon, he's gonna snap, and he doesn't know what will come out of his mouth or how pissy Steve will get about it.

Only, then something strange happens. He and Steve head out across town, no hurry, just an information-gathering outing, but it'll be a long enough drive to merit the radio, and Danny is seriously not in the mood for it today. As they're pulling out, Steve, of course, hits the radio. Danny waits for whatever inevitable horror will assail his ears - because Steve always manages to turn on something horrible - but instead something...not terrible emerges from the speakers. It's a CD, which has never been part of Steve's repertoire before, but apparently when he goes out and looks for music, he has some modicum of taste.

Steve starts tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, but not in rhythm to the song, which means he's just waiting for Danny to start the usual fight. Except...Danny doesn't really want to. The song really isn't bad; a little raw, maybe, but nothing like the crap Steve usually brings to the table. He's actually kind of intent on listening to it, so when Steve speaks, it surprises him.

"Well, what've you got for me?"

Danny tries his best not to smile, or smirk, or otherwise do anything to give the game away, because sometimes his silence can rile Steve up more than anything he might say. "What've I got for you about what? Your driving? Because let me tell you, my friend, it's still as bad as ever, even if I _have_ gotten used to it."

"Danny, you know what I'm talking about."

"No, Steven, I really don't."

"Yes, you do. Every single time I've turned on the radio _in our entire acquaintance_ , you've fought me on what we listen to, and now suddenly, you're fine with it?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

Steve opens and closes his mouth a few times, like he doesn't know what to do with Danny agreeing with him, and Danny is hard-pressed not to laugh right in his face. Then Steve makes his Constipated Face, and Danny can't hold in the laughter any longer. He laughs so hard he starts crying, and by the time he calms down a little and wipes his eyes, Steve is smiling very slightly, like he's proud of himself for having made Danny laugh.

In that moment, Danny wants nothing more than to kiss the smile right off his face, but he ruthlessly squashes the urge, because this is really not the time. Instead, he distracts himself by picking up the CD case that's stuffed between the seats, and looking it over. _Whatever Happened to Fun_ by Candy. Nothing he's ever heard of before, which is undoubtedly why Steve managed to surprise him with something decent.

"Where did you even find this? It's not half bad," he says idly.

"Where all the kids find things nowadays, Danny. The internet."

Danny rolls his eyes. "Yes, thank you for that brilliant bit of intel. I never would have guessed."

"Hey, you asked. I mean, Danno, it's not like I'm trying to aggravate you by liking music you don't like." Danny glares at him. "Not all the time, anyway. I'd like us to be able to agree on _something_ , sometime. Car rides are much more fun when we're not having serious arguments."

Steve turns to look at him full on, then, and Danny realizes they've parked, but getting out of the car right now is the last thing on his mind. "Yeah, I uh, I don't like it much when we have real fights, either."

Steve smiles, bright and brilliant, and Danny's stomach drops like a stone at how much he suddenly _wants_ Steve. He's barely completed the thought before Steve leans in and presses his lips lightly against Danny's. Danny's stomach does an abrupt one-eighty, and it suddenly feels like it's lodged in his throat. He quickly slides his arm around Steve's neck, holding the other man in place, unwilling to risk Steve pulling away before Danny is ready to let go.

Eventually, he has to let go to breathe, and Steve's eyes look gratifyingly glazed over when he pulls far enough away to see. "Right, so that's new." Steve starts to laugh at that. "Oh, shut up. Like you'd be thinking coherently if I'd kissed you out of the blue."

Steve opens his mouth, and Danny is sure he's going to object, but instead, he softens into a fond smile. "Maybe not."

Danny wants so badly to kiss Steve again right now, but they've got work to do today, and as much as he'd like to, they can't just spend the morning making out in the Camaro. "So. We should maybe, I don't know, try to get something done today?" Danny says, getting out of the car.

Steve quickly follows, walking next to him just a little too closely as they make their way inside. Steve goes to open the door and pauses for a beat. "We'll continue this later, though?"

Danny just smirks, brushing his entire body against Steve's as he opens the door and slips inside. Based on the strangled noise Steve makes, he's pretty sure Steve takes that for the 'hell yes' Danny meant it as.


End file.
